Happy Hearts and Hooves Day, Pinkie Pie
by BlueTiger321
Summary: Parody of a SpongeBob SquarePants episode. Twilight plans a huge surprise for Pinkie on Hearts and Hooves Day, but things go awry when the gift doesn't show up and Pinkie ends up going crazy.


Happy Hearts and Hooves Day, Pinkie Pie

BlueTiger321: Hello, folks, and thank you for choosing my story. After some deep thought and because it's Valentine's Day, I've decided that my new Ponyfied _SpongeBob SquarePants_ episode will be _Valentine's Day_. First the legal parts: the _SpongeBob SquarePants_ franchise is property of Nickelodeon, and _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ is property of Hasbro. I also would like to apologise in advance if some ponies seem out of character (though I think Pinkie Pie is spot on). So get ready to see some more hilarious antics from the ponies!

* * *

Morning had arrived in Ponyville. But it wasn't like any other day; it was Hearts and Hooves Day, the time where all the ponies in Equestria find that somepony special to spend it with, or for ponies to show how much they appreciate their friends. All the ponies knew that it would be a special day because they would be around the ponies they loved.

In the centre of Ponyville was the Golden Oaks Library, which was a tree made to look like a house with a balcony, doors and windows. The front door opened and out came its resident, the unicorn Twilight Sparkle, with the sun's rays shining on her purple coat and eyes, her violet mane and tail with a rose streak, and her cutie mark of a pink star-shaped symbol with smaller white ones surrounding it. Twilight smiled at the start of the day while she used her magic to make a collection of paper hearts float in midair in a pink aura.

"Happy Hearts and Hooves Day, Ponyville!" said Twilight. She skipped outside and sent the hearts off in different directions, and so she would go off to meet with everyone she held dear in her heart.

* * *

Twilight's first stop was to visit Cranky Doodle Donkey, who was lying by himself on a folding chair. She gave him a heart and ran off to find another friend. But Cranky was not feeling the same holiday spirit as the unicorn, and so he tore up the heart when Twilight was out of sight.

* * *

Elsewhere in Ponyville, Cheerilee galloped down a street with a carriage attached to her back. It was during that time that Twilight, one of her carriage school students, approached her galloping at the same speed. The unicorn gave a heart to her teacher and headed off. Cheerilee took the gift willingly and felt touched, so much so that she took her eyes off the road and crashed her carriage into a rock.

Twilight was unaware of inadvertently making her teacher have an accident as she galloped down the road and threw more hearts randomly in the air.

* * *

The day wasn't going well for some ponies. The unicorn Trixie walked by herself with her head down in shame over her failed career, but then she stopped when she bumped into another pony. Looking up she saw that it was Twilight, the pony responsible for turning her into a laughingstock. Hearts and Hooves Day filled Twilight with so much joy that she felt opening her heart even to ponies she disliked. She gave Trixie a heart and skipped away, leaving the blue unicorn feeling sorry for everything she ever did.

* * *

Hearts and Hooves day continued with all the ponies getting into the spirit. Twilight had given away all her hearts and skipped her way over to Sweet Apple Acres where she would meet up with her friends to give the ultimate Hearts and Hooves Day gift to one pony who truly deserved it after putting so much joy into their lives. Twilight entered the farm where four ponies greeted her: two Pegasi, one Earth pony, and one unicorn.

The first Pegasus had a sky blue coat and cerise-coloured eyes. Her mane and tail looked unruly and were hued to look like a rainbow, and her cutie mark was a cloud with a red-, yellow- and blue-striped lightning bolt. She was called Rainbow Dash.

The second Pegasus, unlike the first, appeared to be shy. Her golden-yellow coat shone in the sun along with her pink mane and tail and aqua green eyes, and her flanks depicted her cutie mark of three pink butterflies. Her name was Fluttershy.

The Earth pony, which lived on the farm, had an orange coat along with a yellow mane and tail with the ends tied up in bunches. Her eyes were green as emeralds and had white freckles dotting the outside, her flanks had her cutie mark of three apples, and the Stetson hat she wore complemented her image and heritage. She was named Applejack.

The unicorn looked to be the most stunning of them all with her white coat, purple curled mane and tail, deep blue eyes complemented with bluish-grey eyeshadow, and her cutie mark of three blue diamonds. Her name, as unique as her, was Rarity.

The ponies all greeted Twilight with their own gifts and so they could go through with their plan.

Applejack went first by holding out an apple shaped like a heart. She spoke with a Texan accent and said, "Happy Hearts and Hooves Day, Twilight. You're the apple of my eye."

Rainbow went next. "Happy Hearts and Hooves Day, Twilight." She then flew into the air and around a cloud so fast that it changed shape. It went on until the Pegasus stopped when the cloud was shaped into a heart. Bringing the cloud closer, she let everyone bask in its perfection until she landed on the ground. "You put me on Cloud Nine."

"Happy Hearts and Hooves Day, Twilight," said Fluttershy. An immaculate chorus came from birds that flew right behind her into the shape of a heart, which were the Pegasus's animal friends.

Rarity came up lastly and gave her friend a finely-woven brooch with a heart-shaped ruby in the centre. She spoke with a Mid-Atlantic English accent and said, "Happy Hearts and Hooves Day, Twilight. A day like this simply calls for perfection."

Twilight smiled at all the heartfelt gifts her friends gave to her. It was time for her to hand over her presents for all of them. "Well, I'm bubbles for all of you," she said, and then used her magic to levitate a bottle of chocolate syrup. A bubble blower was lowered into the bottle, and Twilight blew into the hole to bring out four chocolate bubbles that formed into hearts and each one of them flew into her friends' mouths.

"Mmm, chocolate," said Applejack. "Mighty tasty."

Once all the gifts were given, it was time for the ponies to discuss their plan for presenting their combined gift to their other friend.

"Pinkie Pie's gonna love the one we made for her," said Rainbow Dash.

The gift was, in fact, a giant heart-shaped balloon made out of solid chocolate with an image of a pink pony in the middle for the one for whom it was meant: Pinkie Pie. Attached to the bottom of the balloon was a basket meant for riding around. Each pony knew that it was going to be a spectacular sight when their friend saw her present, especially since she loved eating sweets. Applejack and Rarity got into the basket while Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew up to the balloon and hovered close enough for them to hear their instructions.

"Take us through the plan again," said Rarity.

"Okay," said Twilight and brought up her bubble blower again. She pointed it skyward and blew twice to form a carnival into the chocolate syrup with moving rides. Two smaller bubbles of Twilight and Pinkie then showed up entering. "Step one: Pinkie Pie and I get to the Hearts and Hooves Day carnival. Step two: I position Pinkie Pie and myself at the top of the ferris wheel." Another blow into the bubble blower and Twilight produced a chocolate bubble of the gift that went over to the ponies at the ferris wheel. "Step three: You four arrive at designated checkpoint for maximum visual contact. Step four: Pinkie Pie is thrilled. Mission accomplished."

The bubbles popped in a chocolate burst and all the ponies knew what they had to do.

* * *

The pony that was meant to have the gift was busy outside of Sugarcube Corner preparing her own gift for one of her friends. The Earth pony had a light pink coat and a dark pink fluffed-up mane and tail that went well with her blue eyes. Her cutie mark consisted of three balloons (two blue balloons with yellow strings and a yellow balloon with a blue string) and she wore a lavender T-shirt with a red heart to celebrate Hearts and Hooves Day. She was Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie set down a rock on the ground at the right angle and then picked up another rock that she slammed into the first one. Grunting as she worked, she looked and saw the first rock was shaped into a heart. She set down the rock in her hooves and picked up the heart-shaped one. With her gift ready she could now give it to her friend.

At that moment Twilight came up behind her, ready to take her to see her amazing gift. "Hi, Pinkie," she said.

The pink pony was startled by the greeting and thought it came from inside the rock. "Hello?" she said confusedly.

"Pinkie, it's me, Twilight," said the unicorn.

"Twilight, what're you doing in there?"

"Pinkie…"

"Oh my gosh!" Pinkie said in a panic. "Twilight's stuck inside this rock! Hold on, Twilight! I'll get you out!" She then slammed the rock against the ground and broke it into tiny pieces, and she was left aghast at what she thought she did. "Twilight? Twilight!" she said while holding up the pieces.

"Pinkie…" said Twilight.

"Twilight!" Pinkie said with tears rolling down her cheeks. She brought up the rock fragments and rubbed them close to her after she thought she had lost her friend. "Twilight!"

"Pinkie, I'm right behind you," said the unicorn.

Hearing those words made Pinkie Pie turn around and feel glad to see her friend safe. "Oh, there you are," she said and handed out the broken rock that used to be her present. "Happy Hearts and Hooves Day. Here's your present."

"And _I_ have a present for you."

"You do?"

"It's the greatest…"

Pinkie felt ecstatic by the words and let out a surprised laugh.

"…the bestest…"

Feeling expectant, Pinkie let out another laugh.

"…the most fantabulous…"

Now Pinkie Pie could hardly wait to see her present, so she howled with excitement.

"…present ever!"

When Twilight was done, Pinkie Pie jumped around all over the place and rolled along the ground. Whatever her present was she knew it was going to be great from having heard about it. She wished that her friend would just tell her what it was.

"But you can't have it yet," said Twilight.

Pinkie stopped in mid-roll and sat up. "Huh?" she said. "Why not?"

"'Cause it's not ready yet."

"Is it ready now?"

Twilight was going to have fun with teasing Pinkie, so she said, "Not yet."

"How 'bout now?"

"Do you want to ruin the surprise?"

"Yes!"

Twilight shook her hoof, smiled and said, "Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh."

Pinkie got in her friend's face and begged her to tell her the gift. "Oh, come on! Please?"

The unicorn thought about the request and then said, "Nope. Sorry."

The suspense had gotten hold of the pink pony, so she grabbed her friend's hooves and grovelled before her. "You gotta tell me!"

"No can do. You'll just have to wait." It was time for Twilight to take her friend over to the designated spot, but she went slow as Pinkie still held onto her hooves.

"Please? Oh, please, please, please…" Pinkie said the entire way.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie headed over to a field outside of Ponyville with the pink pony still hanging on to her friend and begging her to reveal her gift.

"Please, please, please," said Pinkie. "Tell me, tell me, tell me! Please!"

The ponies finally got up to a small hill, and Twilight looked down and said, "Okay, Pinkie. Here we are."

Pinkie looked up and gasped when she saw the Hearts and Hooves Day carnival near the edge of a lake with a roller coaster, ferris wheel and other attractions within, and all the ponies of Ponyville going in to enjoy themselves.

"You got me a carnival?" Pinkie said in disbelief. She then jumped with joy and headed down to the carnival. "Mine! All mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine!" She headed for the middle of the carnival and got everypony's attention. "All right, everypony out! This is my carnival!"

Twilight got up next to her friend to explain what was going on and to make sure nopony got the wrong impression. "It's not the carnival," she said.

"Oh," said Pinkie.

The unicorn fumbled behind her and took out a gold coin, which was called a bit. "Here, why don't you take this bit and—"

"Oh my gosh!" Pinkie said and snatched up the bit. "A bit! I've always wanted a bit!"

"It's not the bit," said Twilight.

"Oh," Pinkie said again.

"Now, take that bit and buy some cotton can—"

"Cotton candy!" interrupted Pinkie. "I can't believe it!" She then ran off to find the cotton candy stand. "Cotton candy!" Her running and behaviour was so frantic that she scared away Mr. Cake.

"Get away!" cried the pony.

Just then, Twilight's horn began to glow and the unicorn heard a voice being magically transmitted while Pinkie still tried to get her cotton candy.

_"Rarity to Twilight,"_ said the other line. _"Rarity to Twilight. Come in, Twilight."_

"10-4, Rarity. Twilight here," she said.

* * *

Outside the carnival came the balloon with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy guiding it along and Applejack and Rarity in the basket.

"We've got a visual on the carnival," Applejack said into Rarity's blue-glowing horn. "Do you want us to bring 'er in?"

* * *

"Oh, not yet, girls," replied Twilight. "Pinkie Pie's still trying to guess what her present is."

Rarity couldn't help but laugh at it and so she said, _"You are such a kidder. Rarity out."_

* * *

On the balloon the ponies all snickered at what they heard, thinking it was rather funny that Pinkie was trying so hard to find out what her present would be.

"That Twilight," said Rainbow Dash.

All of a sudden, the sound of tweets filled their ears. The ponies turned their eyes forward and saw a huge flock of birds headed their way.

"Sparrows," said Applejack.

The birds picked up their speed when they saw the balloon.

Fluttershy recognised the type of bird and said, "Chocolate-eating sparrows!"

* * *

Back in the carnival, Pinkie was still trying to guess what her present was. The idea of it all had forced her to give up so she jumped back to her friend to ask her.

"So if it's not cotton candy, then what is it?" asked Pinkie Pie. "I can't take it!"

With a sly grin Twilight replied, "You'll have to guess."

The pink pony ran off and decided to pick random things in the carnival. "This tent?" she said.

"No," said Twilight.

Pinkie went over to the Pegasus Papermoon and lifted him off the ground. "This guy?" she said.

"No," said Twilight.

Pinkie dropped the pony and looked under a microscope to see the organisms in a glass case. "This paramecium?" she said.

A laugh came from Twilight as she took joy in Pinkie's futile guesses. "Nope," she said.

Walking back to her friend, Pinkie thought about the gift again. "You're a sly one," she said to Twilight. "I can't find it here in the carnival"—she then looked outside and saw a mountain in the distance—"because it's on top of Mount Climb-up-and-Fall-off!" Her goal was set, and Pinkie ran out of the carnival up the mountain and fell off the edge screaming until she hit the ground.

Seeing that her gift wasn't there she ran back into the carnival without a scratch on her body. "It wasn't there, either!"

Twilight thought it was rather funny how Pinkie was going crazy of finding her gift, so she said, "Are you sure?"

Pinkie then realised that she never really looked up the mountain so she ran back to it. It was then that Twilight received another call from Rarity on her horn.

_"Rarity to Twilight,"_ said the unicorn.

Another scream from Pinkie Pie came as Twilight answered. "Twilight to Rarity. You can bring it in, now."

* * *

The other ponies were having a difficult time as the flock of sparrows flew around the balloon trying to eat it. Applejack and Rainbow Dash tried to shoo them away with their hooves, Fluttershy tried to reason with them, and Rarity hid in the basket.

"Uh, Twilight, we've got ourselves a little problem," Rainbow Dash called out.

"We've got a pack of chocolate-eating sparrows and we're trying to rustle them," added Fluttershy.

Applejack furiously kicked away at the birds and shouted, "Get away, ya sweet-toothed varmints!"

* * *

Rarity yelped in fright at the sight of the birds while she cowered away from them. _"I'm afraid we're going to be a little late."_

Hearing that news put anxiety into Twilight. The whole reason they did this was to surprise Pinkie Pie, and now she was worried that she would get her friend's hopes up for nothing after already telling her about her gift.

"Late?" Twilight said worriedly. "But what about"—she then heard Pinkie Pie fall off Mount Climb-up-and-Fall-off again and scream all the way—"Pinkie Pie?"

A loud yell was heard on the other line that came from Applejack. _"Take her up to the ferris wheel and we'll meet you there."_

_"Rarity out."_

Twilight looked down at the ground with fear plastered on her face. "If Pinkie Pie doesn't get her gift—"

"I'm pretty sure it's not up there, Twilight!" shouted Pinkie.

The noise startled the unicorn and she turned around to see her friend covered in soil and bruises after falling from the mountain so many times. "Pinkie!" she said. "Uh, actually, it's on the ferris—"

"Ferris wheel!" exclaimed the pink pony. Grabbing hold of her friend, she dragged her over to the ride where she was going to find her present—and where Twilight hoped her friends would be.

* * *

On the ferris wheel Twilight and Pinkie rode until their car stopped at the very top. The pink pony looked hopeful to see her gift while the unicorn looked worried about her plan going awry.

"I'm ready for the greatest Hearts and Hooves Day present in the whole world now, Twilight," said Pinkie.

"Well, this is where you're gonna get it… I hope," said Twilight. Pointing out in the distance she added, "Just keep looking out there, friend."

From that height the two ponies saw a great expanse of field as far as the eye could see, but there was no sight of the balloon. Pinkie flashed a toothy grin and Twilight shook nervously under pressure, knowing that her friend would be so disappointed if the other girls didn't show up. Looking away, Twilight called up her friends to see if they were getting close.

"Twilight to Rarity. Twilight to Rarity. Come in, Rarity," she said.

* * *

The ponies on the balloon were still trying to rustle up the sparrows while doing the exact same things they did. Rarity was forced to join her friends on the balloon when the basket had been ripped away.

"Rarity to Twilight," said the unicorn. "We've got some real trouble here."

Applejack kicked away a sparrow and said, "We're way off course!" Another sparrow came and she kicked it away as easily as the last one.

"Sparrows are eating the balloon!" added Rainbow Dash. "They're everywhere!"

Just then all the ponies froze when they heard a loud chomp from the right of the balloon. They looked and saw that one sparrow managed to get close and take a bite out of the balloon and let all the hot air out of it. The balloon sank to the ground and put the ponies in a state of panic.

"Aw, horse apples!" said Applejack.

"We're going down, Twilight!" said Rarity. "Switch to Plan B!"

* * *

Twilight was now getting extremely terrified of having to go with an alternate solution, especially since she hadn't counted on it. "No! No B, girls! No B! No!" But the other line was cut off and Twilight moaned to herself at having to face the realisation: the plan was a failure. She turned to her friend, who was still shaking with excitement. "Uh, Pinkie, you know how you sometimes plan something special and things just don't work out?"

"No," replied Pinkie. She felt so nervous by the question that she shook the car with her body. "Holy Celestia! Is it hot up here or what?" Without warning, she tore off her shirt.

It then got to the point that Pinkie Pie rocked the car back and forth saying, "Present! Present!"

Twilight soon feared for her life, shouting, "No! No, Pinkie!"

The shouts fell on deaf ears as Pinkie Pie kept shouting her chant and made the entire ferris wheel hop up and down. All the ponies on the ground saw it and paid it no mind but made sure to stay away from it. Pinkie kept shaking the ride until Twilight could take no more.

"Pinkie, here it is!" said the unicorn and held out a hoof.

The pink pony examined her friend's hoof to see if there was anything on or around it. Looking around every possible angle she saw nothing, so she asked, "What's that?"

"A hoofshake," replied Twilight, "a friendly hoofshake."

"A hoofshake? That's the big gift? You got me a hoofshake?"

Nervously Twilight said, "A _friendly_ hoofshake. Happy Hearts and Hooves Day!"

All Pinkie could do was accept the gift by shaking Twilight's hoof with her own. When it was done she stared down at her hoof in disappointment that made her give a grumpy face. All the talk she heard about the amazing gift was just for a hoofshake, and Pinkie Pie felt that she got her hopes up for something so trivial.

Twilight saw her friend get displeased by the sudden gift, and she nervously laughed it off while the ferris wheel took them back down.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent with Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie trying to enjoy themselves at the carnival after the botched surprise. They first went into a bouncy castle. Twilight had fun bouncing on the floor and twirling around in mid-air, but Pinkie stayed where she was through the bouncing with the same expression frozen on her face.

Next it was on to the roller coaster. As the cars all went down the incline and around curves, Twilight shouted with glee at the speed they were going, but Pinkie was too occupied looking at her hoof and still looking grumpy.

The ponies had then gone into a fun house. The section they entered was filled with bright colours and funny faces, and stepping on certain parts would release a sudden blast of air. Twilight stepped on the first one and let herself be carried up by the gusts. Pinkie Pie came up next, but she was still so crabby that she stood under the spot and let the air ruffle up her mane and tail. The disappointment of getting such a bad gift was about all she could think.

* * *

Afternoon settled in and the two ponies sat on a bench. Twilight knew that the day must have been horrible for her friend after all the hype she made about a gift and getting stuck with a hoofshake, and she dared not speak of it, either. Meanwhile Pinkie Pie still looked the same as she did until she finally took in a deep breath and lowered her hoof.

"I've been thinking," said Pinkie, noticing her friend smiling after hearing her speak. "At first a hoofshake doesn't seem like much, but, really, it's the thought that counts."

A pony named Berry Punch came up to the girls with a gift, saying, "Hey, Twilight. I just wanted to thank you for this box of chocolates."

"Uh, no problem, Berry Punch," said Twilight.

The other pony left and Twilight felt a little nervous about Pinkie seeing another pony get such a wonderful gift.

Pinkie continued her speech. "I mean, even though I was expecting more…"

Just then a unicorn named Graphite came up while holding a bouquet of flowers with his magic. "Thanks for the roses, Twilight. Happy Hearts and Hooves Day."

"You too, Graphite," said Twilight, and watched him leave.

"…and not that it matters that we've been friends for so long…" continued Pinkie.

Another pony named Lily Valley came up with a bicycle. "Hey, Twilight. Thanks for the bike." She leaned in close to Pinkie Pie and said, "Can you believe this pony? I just met her this morning."

Lily Valley left, and Pinkie fumed with anger about seeing random ponies get much better gifts from Twilight than her, but still she tried to keep her best to stay calm and finish what she was going to stay. Twilight noticed her friend's anger seething and hoped that no spark would ignite the powder keg.

"So, as I was saying…" said Pinkie.

Just then Time Turner came up and asked, "Uh, excuse me? Do you girls have the time?"

Finally Pinkie Pie could take it no more. She suddenly stood up, picked up Time Turner and flung him across the carnival. "PINKIE NEEDS LOVE, TOO!" she shouted.

It was then that Pinkie went on a rampage around the carnival. She first went over to a balloon stand and snipped the strings with scissors to let them rise into the sky, and then she slammed her body on the stand and scared away the pony selling them. Then she went over to a pony dressed in a heart costume where foals were laughing and playing around it. Pinkie's presence scared away the children and she shouted, "I defy you, Heart Pony!" She ripped open the costume and revealed Snowflake standing there with a confused look on his face as Pinkie Pie ran off.

The speakers around the carnival suddenly came on as Mayor Mare spoke. _"Attention, everyone,"_ she said. _"There's a crazy pink pony on the loose!"_

Hearing the broadcast put all the ponies in a state of panic and run around the carnival desperate to get out. Pinkie Pie ignored them and went over to a tall twirly-ride with a large heart at the top.

Pinkie glared at the ride and despised everything it represented. "Heart on stick must die!" Grabbing the base of the ride, Pinkie Pie tried to lift it up with all her strength, but try as she might she could not move it. She finally gave up and sweated profusely just as the foal Twist came up to her while licking a heart-shaped lollipop. Pinkie noticed the lollipop and went into her rage once more. "Heart on stick must die!" She then grabbed the lollipop and scared Twist away, and then she snapped the stick over her knee and ate the lollipop.

Twilight was left aghast at what her friend did while a crowd of ponies gathered behind her. "Pinkie," she said scornfully.

The voice made Pinkie turn around still chewing, and then she approached the ponies with an insane look on her face. Seeing that the pink pony was coming their way, Twilight and the ponies all screamed in fright and ran away. They soon discovered they couldn't go far when they were forced to the edge of the dock. Pinkie howled out loud while the ponies all looked on in fear of what the pink pony was going to do to them.

"Give me Twilight!" demanded Pinkie.

Hearing the request, Twilight was thrown out to face her friend. All the unicorn could do was laugh nervously, even though she knew that she deserved it.

"You broke my heart," said Pinkie. "Now I'm gonna break something of yours!"

Twilight got up and knew that she would have to face her friend and try to reason with her. "Okay, Pinkie. I know I deserve this, but do they?" she said, indicating the other ponies.

"They didn't give me anything, either!" said Pinkie Pie.

To save themselves, all the ponies threw their gifts into a pile in front of Pinkie.

"Nope!" said Pinkie. "It's too late for that, now… for all of you!" She approached the ponies and stepped over the gifts.

Twilight was left by herself and she looked petrified at the crazed look on Pinkie's face, knowing that she was going to get the extent of her friend's wrath. Just when things looked hopeless, something came out from the sky. Twilight looked up to see that it was her friends with Pinkie's gift that had bandages covering the holes where the sparrows had eaten. Applejack held on to the lines being pulled by the chocolate-eating sparrows as Rarity used a whip with her magic while Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy kept the birds in formation by flying next to them.

"Yeehaw!" said Applejack. "Get along, li'l sparrows! Gallop, you birdies!"

The balloon landed right behind Pinkie Pie, and Twilight looked on with joy in her mind. Her friend would finally receive her gift.

"Yeah! The girls are here!" said Twilight. "Whoo! Look, Pinkie, it's here! It's here! The best Hearts and Hooves Day present in the whole wide world is right behind you!"

But Pinkie wasn't going to fall for that trick again, she thought. She folded her hooves together, closed her eyes and said, "Sure, it is."

"I'm telling you it's right there!" exclaimed Twilight. "Turn around!"

"Uh-uh."

"Pinkie, just turn around."

The pink pony did nothing but give her friend the silent treatment.

The crowd of other ponies were growing impatient and didn't want any more part of the insanity, so they shouted "Turn around!" "Hey, nincompoop, turn around!"

Pinkie opened her eyes up and was going to make sure that she wasn't going to be made a fool any longer, though she didn't know she was doing just that. "You must think I'm pretty dumb, huh?"

"Yes! Turn around!" shouted the crowd.

"No!" said Pinkie.

"Turn around! Turn around!" chanted the crowd.

"Nuh-uh. I'm gonna say this once and I'm not gonna say it again, so pay attention. I am not—I repeat, _not_—going to turn around for any reason, ever!"

"Howdy, Pinkie Pie," called Applejack.

Hearing the call, the pony turned around and said, "Hi, Applejack." What she saw left her wide-eyed. Standing there were her four other friends all presenting the giant chocolate, heart-shaped balloon with an image of Pinkie Pie in the centre.

The sight of the gift made the pony stutter as she didn't know what to say about how great it was, so Twilight decided to say what she meant to say. "Happy Hearts and Hooves Day, Pinkie Pie!"

Pinkie merely cheered happily as she finally got her gift. Not wanting to waste any more time, she ran over to the balloon and embraced it tightly like a mother embracing her newborn baby. "My present!" she said. "Hey, is this solid chocolate?"

"Pinkie, no!" warned Twilight.

But it was too late; the pink pony already took a bite out of the balloon and resulted in an explosion that covered the carnival in patches of the rich, gooey chocolate.

Pinkie and Twilight ended up in the same patch and faced each other with the pink pony smiling after getting the best gift she could ever have. "Oh, Twilight," said Pinkie, "you didn't have to get me anything."

**THE END**

* * *

BlueTiger321: Whoa! Now wasn't that crazy and sweet at the same time? Anyway, thank you for reading and be sure to expect another Ponyfied SpongeBob story in the near future from me. Until next time, please read and review!


End file.
